A Little Fun
by EmpiresOfTheWW
Summary: After some training Owain and Robin decide to let loose and enjoy each other. Mature content. Slash.


Me and Owain were done with our training. Aside from focusing on his constant yelling I noticed a bulge in his pants. I made the excuse of wanting to wrestle with him and it went far just as I planned.

I slide lower and wrap my hand around his cock. It's long and thick; it would seem that we're as well matched in that department as we are in others. My lips quirk at the thought. I pump him a few times, watching the skin slide, forcing a drop of clear fluid from the tip. He's propped himself up on an elbow to watch me, but his other hand is still in my hair and he pushes my head down.

"Please Robin!" he gasps.

Silly boy, he doesn't need to beg. Does he really think I could resist tasting him?

I lower my head and lick, swiping up his length from his balls all the way up to finally reach that tantalizing wetness at the head of his cock. It's salty and sweet and makes saliva rush into my mouth. I take him in deeply then, slicking his shaft as I draw him into my throat.

While sucking his cock I can't help but be thankful that breathing is no longer a necessity for me. I swallow around him, then pull back to suck hard on his sensitive head while I push his legs apart with my hands and reach back, searching for his hole. My cock aches, desperate to be inside him. My senses are reeling. The scent of his skin, the taste of his arousal, the lingering flavor of him in my mouth all combine to make me wild with desire.

I can't wait, and I can't reach him easily in this position. So I pull off and kneel over him.

"Roll over," I growl. "I want to get at that pretty ass of yours."

He hesitates, just for a second. His eyes flicker down to my cock where it juts out from my body, hard and glistening.

"You're kinda big," he whispers and he looks fearful for once. Now I'm certain that he's never done this before. The knowledge pleases me.

"You'll stretch," I reply. "Trust me."

He swallows and nods, then rolls over. He positions himself before me on his hands and knees, legs spread, the tight furl of his hole visible. The sight of him offering himself to me so willingly makes me groan aloud as I move forward. I hold his hips with one hand while I suck on the fingers of the other until they're slick. I slide them over his hole and he shudders beneath me, his buttocks clenching.

"Relax." My voice is harsh with need.

I circle insistently, until I feel his muscles release and allow my finger to slip inside. He groans and I feel his walls flutter as I hold still for a moment. When he relaxes again I start to move, pumping my finger in and out, until the movement becomes easy and he starts to rock back against me. I add another finger now, and work them in as deep as I can, stretching and scissoring, impatient to be inside him.

My desire is a burning need now, an ache that threatens to overwhelm the usually calm me. I pull my fingers out of him and spit in the palm of my hand, slicking my shaft with firm strokes. I line the head of my cock up at his entrance and feel him tense at the new sensation, but I know he'll be able to take me, so I push hard. He growls and moans beneath me, his head hanging down and the lines of his back taut with tension. I know that he's in pain. His ass is so tight, stretched around my cock. I long to fuck him wildly, to pump and thrust, hard and fast. But I muster up the last shreds of my self control and hold still as I run my hands over his back with gentle strokes, kneading the tension out of his shoulders until he lifts his head and turns to look at me. I stretch forward, my chest flush with his back and press my lips to his jaw, then to his lips. It's an awkward position for a kiss but the slide of his tongue against mine is worth the effort.

He hums into my mouth and I pull away and start to move slowly, withdrawing almost all the way and pushing back into him carefully. I feel his body tight around my cock, caressing every inch of me.

"Gods, Owain, your ass feels incredible... so tight!" I hiss as I slide in again. He groans in response and pushes back to meet my cock and I know that he's ready for more. "Brace yourself," I growl in warning and then I let myself go.

I slam into him, hard and deep and he lurches forward onto his elbows. I grasp his hips, my fingers digging into his hard flesh and pull him back, not letting him slip away from me. He pushes back again and I speed up my movements, fucking him like an animal, growling and cursing as he howls with wild pleasure. I reach around to jack his cock and he's rock hard and wet. He slides easily through my hand with every thrust as I curl my fist around his length. I feel his ass spasm around me as his cock throbs in my hand and he release as it splatters on the ground beneath us. My mouth waters and I feel my own orgasm explode through me. My hips snap against him one more time and my cock twitches and spills deep inside Owain's body. I feel a rush of pleasure so intense, so primal that I cry out, a strange high-pitched sound that feels unfamiliar in my throat.

I still and pause, the last jerk and pulse of my cock making Owain moan beneath me. Then I pull out of him, spreading him wide with my huge hands on his buttocks and move to crouch behind him. As the white trickle of my essence starts to ooze out of him I lower my head and lick him clean, lapping in firm strokes from his balls to the base of his spine. He whimpers, a vulnerable sound that's incongruous coming from the his body before me. I feel his ass flutter under my tongue and I catch another dribble of cum as it spills from him, licking greedily, savoring the mingled flavor of our bodies until there is nothing left but the taste of Owain.

I pull away and slap his ass, the sound shockingly loud. He yelps and whips around, knocking me backwards and pinning me down. I chuckle as I realize that we're in the exact same position that started all of this.

"Ready for round two already, Owain?" I raise my eyebrows and smirk at him.

"Maybe."


End file.
